


Prema Kannagi: A Move to Adjudicate

by SystemError



Series: Nori Carino series [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Activism, Autism, Protests, Rants, Shinto, Shinto-Expys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystemError/pseuds/SystemError
Summary: Prema Kannagi is the future head priestess of her family's age-old shrine, set to open a branch in Veilstone to bolster waning interest in their faith. She however is uncertain of their future in this new city, especially as a group she encountered there in the past threatens to spitefully undermine her reputation...
Series: Nori Carino series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670560
Comments: 5





	1. A New Beginning

"You should wake up. You'll be in trouble if you don't."

An androgynous voice called out these words. The dazed girl opened her eyes, adjusting to the light instantly. She unsteadily rose to her feet, brushed off her robe, and took stock of her unusual surroundings. It was a twisted cross between rural and urban. There were trees all around as if she were in a forest, but there were modern buildings peering over the canopy, and the ground was as much tiled floor as it was rock and dirt.

Another person was here. She assumed they were the one who roused her. They wore a hood and their back was turned, so she was unsure who they might be. However, the individual was walking forward, into a corridor or path of some kind. All she could see in it was inky blackness that filled her with a sense of dread. She had to save them.

"No, do not go in there!"

The girl ran, but this only made her move slower. She futilely reached towards the figure as they got further and further away.

"If you go that way, there will be no coming back!"

The person did not reply, continuing to walk until they disappeared. Moments later, there was a horrible sound, something between an explosion and a roar.

Tendrils of darkness burst from the shadows. She tried to act, to defend herself against this monstrosity, but her body would not respond. She could only watch as they accelerated towards her, enveloping her in cold darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prema Kannagi woke with a start. She instantly got her bearings back, recognizing that she was dreaming. Yet she felt concern over its contents. Was that just a dream, or was it a vision or premonition of some kind? Her family had a connection with the spiritual world, and she had been trained to sense the feelings of Pokemon. An ability like that manifesting would not be unfeasible, just unusual.

The girl sat up from her gray futon, the pure white sheets still wrapped around her body. She surveyed her room, which may as well been as alien to her as that place in her dream. Familiar, yet the layout was completely different. For one, she never had a desk with a chair before. There was a simple lamp and analogue clock on it, though the room itself had windows for natural light and a switch to activate one on the ceiling. Intriguingly, the closet had a landscape mural painted on it. Two colors, black paint against its natural white, depicting a field of flowers. This was likely not here to begin with and placed on there for familiarity.

On a tea table next to her sleeping place was her radio. The latter was of the few material goods she had, and her main means of entertainment as well. She in particular enjoyed listening to the news, and certain radio dramas. A traditional _zaisu_ was on the other side of the tea table to serve as a seat.

She stood and walked over to her dresser. Having enough clothes to warrant one of these was also a first for her. Prior to moving here, she had two robes for formal occasions, two dresses for semi-formal ones, two _jinbei_ for sleepwear, and a single set of clothes for the informal or situations where formal attire was unacceptable. She supposed these were from the acolytes or her father, but could not say which.

The dresser came with a mirror and she noticed straight away her green hair was disheveled. She grabbed her comb, which was right next to her black purse made of imitation leather - one of the few mementos she had of her mother - and set to fixing that. After doing so, she picked out her outfit for the day. She chose her robe indicating her as the future priestess of the Kannagi Shrine - a form-fitting violet outfit that was like a traditional _jōe_ , except with longer sleeves to make them appear more like a yukata. To differentiate from the outfit of common members of the shrine, hers had golden trim along the shoulders, sleeves, and waist. She put on white socks and slipped into sandals to complete the outfit.

Prema appraised herself in the mirror once more. Far better. She would need her tiara later today, but the ornament of wood and steel could wait for when it was necessary.

A week prior, Prema had been touring Sinnoh. The members of the Kannagi Shrine were traveling to raise awareness and publicity about their move to Veilstone City. Many were doing so voluntarily, but as the sole heir to the shrine, her doing so was a responsibility. Now it was June 28th, 2015. She and her father had finally made the big move yesterday. She had been to Veilstone several times in the past, but this was the first day she would be living here.

The future head priestess had some lingering concerns. She could not help but wonder if things would be different here. No, no, of course they would be. Celestic Town was rural and peaceful. Moreover, her ancestors were among those who founded the town. They had no such history in the urban and bustling Veilstone. The only thing they had in common was isolation from the rest of the region.

She also had to wonder how the other shrine was doing. No, no, this would be the other shrine. Celestic Town was where their family had lived for centuries, and this was an expansion. It was going to take much getting used to this other place. Furthermore, there was the thought of what would become of the original shrine. And what would the gods think? Would they accept their new location?

Well. She supposed that was a matter out of her control. She had faith her father had chosen someone worthy of leading the shrine in their stead. It was his decision that they move here, though she internally wished they could have remained in Celestic. To her, it made more sense that the founders remain where it was founded. It would have been easier on her, too. All of Celestic Town knew her, and she knew much of them. The only person she was familiar with in Veilstone did not reside there anymore.

But she was here now. This was her new life.

****

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

\---

The Kannagi Shrine in Veilstone City was actually in the former site of a radio station, Wave Guider Public Radio. The dramas it broadcast garnered popularity in eastern Sinnoh, so much that they relocated to reach a wider audience. That was one reason, the other was Hearthome City Council paying them an undisclosed amount of money to move there. This left Veilstone with a large building that no one wanted to buy, a recurring issue with the township from what she understood. That at least made their relocation here much easier, as they were able to get this property at a cheap price.

Owing to that, the shrine bordered on not looking one at all. On one hand, the acolytes had done well in decorating the outside to make it presentable, including constructing a _torii_ gate, and they had made sure every square meter of the building was purified. Yet this was still a repurposed modern building.

Prema carefully walked down the hall. She had to ponder how the gods felt about this very non-traditional shrine. It looked adequate on the outside, and the individual rooms easily passed the litmus, yet the hallways were ordinary. They were plain white, aside from the occasional painting or other related ornament hung from the walls.

"Greetings, Lady Kannagi," came a voice of a man in his 20s. He had a plain face, neatly combed black hair, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a plain yukata that was their shrine's trademark violet color.

"Greetings, Acolyte Jirou," she replied. At least, there was some familiarity. She would always be greeted by practitioners of their faith in the morning, and it appeared that would be no different here.

They exchanged waves as she continued down the hallway. The most devout followers of the Kannagi Shrine had moved here with them. One advantage of the building was that it was large enough to accommodate some live-in acolytes. Given that many would be seeking, or unable to obtain employment and residence, this was a blessing.

"Good morning, Lady Kannagi." Another person spoke, as she was nearing the commons area. Prema smiled warmly at this person.

"Good morning, Priestess Satomi." Despite the woman's wrinkles and ripe age of 87, her dark hair was only mildly graying. She was in a more elaborate robe, typical of more prominent members of the shrine. Much as hers had gold trim, hers had silver lining along the shoulders, arms, and waist.

"Have you been keeping up with your studies?" she asked. Prema just smiled further. It was always like Priestess Satomi to look out for her. As far as the girl felt it, she was like a teacher and a grandmother. Satomi had in fact been with the shrine since the time of her actual grandmother, and often told her stories of family she never knew.

"I have," the girl confirmed. She needed to in order to take over as head priestess one day. The gods forbid, if something were to happen to her father, she would need to be ready. Even with that, she felt she'd need to rely on people like her for guidance. It was sensible. Prema felt Satomi Kurusu was the most able candidate to lead the Kannagi Shrine if she and her father could not, age notwithstanding.

The elderly priestess nodded. "Well, I will let you be on your way then."

"Yes. Father has asked that I meet with him after waking." They parted with their shrine's sign of good will - bending their wrists outwards with their thumbs and pinky fingers crossing over each other, the space between the other three fingers left open. They bowed at each other, and went their separate ways.

Prema entered the commons area. It was originally the lobby of the old WGPR station. Though unusual, the Kannagi Shrine always had one. It was their belief that people should have a place on shrine grounds to congregate, engage in conversation, and perform other activity that would be part of normal life. There were traditional cushions and tea tables here, as well as tatami mats and other carpeting. Her father told her the reception counters were to be repurposed to sell charms and trinkets to the public at some point in the future. The statuettes for the essences of soul were housed in this area, surrounded by _tamagaki_ to prevent people from getting too close. As the ones closest to man, it was sensible that they be enshrined where man is, rather than the main hall.

"Hey! Lady Prema Kannagi!" a third person called out to her as she was passing through. Prema turned her head, and was momentarily startled to see a young boy before her. It was always unusual to be called that by a younger person. He had light blonde hair and green eyes, and was dressed in capri shorts and an orangish-pink t-shirt with the image of a cartoon Lickilicky on it. He could not have been older than ten or eleven.

"I'm um," he stammered, noticing people were looking at him. "Sorry if this uh, is not respect! But I wrote a poem about Pokemon! Can you take a look at it?"

He stuck out his hand, a crinkled scrap of lined paper in it. Prema looked to the observers, and to the boy again. His eyes were pleading. "I suppose," the young priestess agreed, accepting the paper. She did not want to turn down such a young acolyte. While she did not know him, she could infer some facts. Primarily, that he must have moved here along with his parents, and likely had few close to his age to interact with. Even she was fifteen, not anywhere near him.

She unfurled the sheet of paper and examined the words written on it.

_The roserade do bloom_  
Starly fly and swablu blow  
Lunatone glow white 

Prema nodded. "A haiku in reference to the four beauties of nature, if I am not mistaken. It is not bad." Perhaps a bit stiff, but it was a different aspect of his style that needed addressing. While it is not wrong to refer to a plural for a Pokemon species the same as the singular - either is correct - there was a more pressing matter. "However, you must be certain to capitalize Pokemon names."

"Why?" the boy asked. "Isn't it proper grammar?"

The green-haired girl shook her head. "The term and names are to be capitalized, in an official capacity." She briefly glanced outward. "I know there are some extremists out there who argue otherwise, but they are simply that - extremists. There are people who are only able to make their points by threatening and demeaning others, and these are among them." She gave the boy a pat on the head. "Do not allow yourself to be taken in by their methods. You are stronger than that."

His green eyes went wide. "I'm...strong?" he said with wonder. Slowly, he started to smile. "I am, aren't I?"

Prema smiled back and nodded. She was uncertain if she had the time or if it was necessary, but she felt she may as well use the opportunity to explain why this was the case. "Moreover, one of the reasons we capitalize their names is to show our respect. You are familiar with the custom of giving nicknames to Pokemon, yes?"

The young boy nodded. "Like how my Riolu is named Lulu!"

"A nickname is a name, just as you and I have ours. Yet what of those who have yet to be blessed with one?"

"They wouldn't have a name?"

"That is correct. So, when referring to one as sentient as a Pokemon without a name, is it truly correct to refer to them as we would a common animal?"

It was at this moment that Prema realized people were starting to congregate. There was a good dozen people watching and listening to her expectantly. She hesitated. Giving speeches was something she was used to, but she had to get into the right mindset to perform them. She was otherwise nervous, particularly of the possibility of messing up or saying the wrong thing.

"H-humans always have names, but Pokemon do not." The girl winced at her foolish stammer. She took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing. "You would not call a person as simply a human or a pronoun. We are equals in this world, and therefore should receive equal treatment. That is why for Pokemon that do not have a name, their species name is also their name, until such time that it changes."

"What about when not used for a name, like just for a species?" called a woman in the crowd.

Thank goodness that was easy to explain. Sudden questions could occasionally take her off guard. "Every person is important, some if only in their own ways. As we are equals, so is every Pokemon. Although there is a difference in prominence between...well. Let us say a Starly and a Cresselia, it is customary to capitalize the latter in all instances even when referring to them as a species. For equity's sake, as these Pokemon's names are capitalized, so too are all Pokemon names."

She stopped. That was about it, aside from saying that it was in fact the influence of their shrine, and similar contemporaries, that this was established as proper grammar. She felt that part was unnecessary to elaborate upon.

Several seconds of quiet followed. Prema realized they were still waiting intently, and that she should make clear she was finished with some closing words. "That is about all there is to say on why Pokemon names are capitalized."

They were quiet for only a second longer, before the applause started. Prema remained modestly still, yet felt a warmness in her chest. The young boy's thanks just barely reached her ears, before someone addressed her from behind.

"Well done, Prema."

She turned to see a man in an elaborate violet robe with regal gold trim all over it. He was short, but lightly built. While Prema's green hair came from her late mother, she had received her aqua blue eyes from him, Haruto Kannagi.

"Father!"

"I was wondering what was taking you." The black-haired man placed his right hand on his hip. 

Prema bowed. "I apologize, father."

He chuckled, waving it off. "There is no need. You did well." He turned to the crowd. "Be on your way now. We will soon be heading off to discuss shrine matters in private."

On his order, the crowd started to disperse, leaving only a few present, including Priestess Satomi. Prema nodded at her. Given that this was a meeting to address the future of the shrine, it only made sense that the veteran members should participate as well.

Her father turned to her. "Let us get going, then."

##########

Later on in the afternoon, the Kannagi Shrine held a press conference. Prema - and evidently many others - was relieved to find a respectable number of people had chosen to attend. A good 400-500 people were present. The media was here of course, but a majority of them looked to be common citizens. Prema prayed that at least a fifth of them would be interested in full-time membership with the shrine, with many more attracted from the publicity on the news.

She found herself on a stage next to her father, who stood atop a podium. Several senior members of the shrine were behind them and to the sides. Uniformed security officers were also present, scattered about out of direct sight. The gathering was taking place just outside the gate.

"My fellow people," her father spoke up, getting right into it. Prema aspired to one day give speeches as him - calm and collected, yet with confidence and a presence that defied explanation. "I welcome you here to our new abode, and am glad you have chosen to join us on this day. For today marks a landmark day for the Kannagi Shrine."

Haruto briefly paused. Prema knew what this was. He was allowing the crowd a moment to absorb the information they had been presented with before continuing. A typical part of giving a speech.

"As you may already know, our shrine has existed since feudal times in our country. Throughout our 800 year history, we have aided not only warlords, emperors, and politicians, but also people as you in matters related to life and the wonderful creatures we share this planet with, colloquially known as Pokemon. We have for those 800 years operated almost strictly out of the city we founded, known in this day as Celestic Town."

The crowd watched on in awe. Prema too, found herself feeling reverence for her father. She could never hope to hold a crowd as this one.

"Today, however, marks our first step into the unknown. We have left the sanctuary of our home to be closer to yours. Our shrine will continue to exist where it was founded, if one wishes to make a trip to the holy site where it all started. If you are unable to do so, then you may rest easy with knowledge that the blessings of the gods will still be with you, no matter where you may go." Prema could only nod. Yes, that did make a lot of sense. "They do not ask where you worship and pay tribute, only what you do and how you do so. For those who do not know the proper ways, our priests and acolytes will see to it to explain how to do so. Pamphlets on the basics will be made available to those who are interested but do not have the time to remain here."

As he stopped, there was a sudden commotion in the audience. Evidently waiting for that moment to speak up.

"This is an evil shrine! It is run by swine! That's where we draw the line!"

Prema felt herself going pale. She managed to not express any outward emotion. Yet on the inside, the alarm had been raised. She recognized those voices.

"As we move forward into the future, we realize that not everyone will see our shrine as adhering to traditional values with this. We wish to assure you that the only change we have made is opening this new branch–"

Her father continued on, as if the disruption had not even happened. How his speech lined up with their words was likely coincidence, and if it was not, he did a fantastic job of making it seem planned. Indeed, their chant was swiftly quashed by the security firm. The four teenagers responsible were removed so quickly, only a few people in the back end of the crowd paid the incident any heed.

Yet Prema knew who those people were, and what they might be capable of. The teen protest group, who called themselves Youths Against Mistaken Society. A group she had the misfortune of encountering last August.

Why were they targeting the Kannagi Shrine?


	2. A Fresh Rapport

At Stony Hills Elementary during lunch period, a sixth grade girl sat in a classroom engrossed in a massive book, alone aside from the class Pokemon - a pink sea slug with a flower-like appendage on its head and little thorns protruding from its back. The girl was exceptionally tall for her age. Last she measured, she was almost 180cm. Her long, uncombed black hair had strands sticking out everywhere. She was in an orange shirt and gray jacket with green sweatpants, alongside black boots for treading through the snow.

The girl turned the huge book and pointed to a word on the page. "Do you see this word here? Isochronous," she recited to the Shellos, which happily squirmed. Other kids her age might not share her interest in words, but the Pokemon were glad to listen. "It has two different definitions! It can mean routine, but it can also mean simultaneous."

She looked back at the page. "Oh! Here's another good one! Isomorphic!" She again showed the sea slug the word. "This means similar or identical in appearance. So you would be isomorphic to West Sea Shellos like you, but not to East Sea ones that are found around here." The Pokemon craned its neck, as if to ponder there being other, different looking Shellos.

The girl shut the book. Bouncing, she twirled a finger and placed it down. She opened it where her finger landed, and her eyes sparkled like an Ampharos' tail. "Here's one of my favorites. Adjudicate!" she declared. "It means to formally pass judgment or make a decision about something." The Pokemon leaned in closer, trying to peer through the cage. "Do you want to see it better?"

"She's in here," came a voice she did not want to hear. It was Christine Matthews, one of her frequent tormentors. The blonde-haired blue-eyed girl was with her friends Minato and Keira. All were dressed in floral patterned coats over light pink shirts. They were actually wearing skirts in January! They were thick and knee-length, but it was still a Sinnoh winter, and they had to be cold even with their long socks and black leggings!

"What are you doing?" demanded Christine, with harsh eyes.

"I was showing Shellos a few words. See?" She tried to show them.

Minato tried to swat the dictionary out of her hands. Being far taller than the other girls, she was able to stop this by raising it over her head. This didn't prevent the insult, however. "You're so dumb. Pokemon don't understand words."

"But they do!" she argued. "They understand talking, and there's the Unow–"

"There you go," Christine spoke over her. "You're going on about this or that again. Why can't you be more normal, weirdo?"

"And look at your clothes!" Keira said, pointing at them with a laugh. "I mean, like, orange on green? With a gray jacket. That just clashes! Like, even my little brother knows how to dress better than you!"

"Leave me alone Christine!" she cried out. "Please!"

"Why should we? I just know you were about to do something you're not supposed to, Yaya!"

"Don't call me that!" It was a cruel nickname. She hated it. Other kids made fun of the combination of her given and last name. Once it started, they'd even giggle when teachers said her name in roll call. It got to where she was blurting out ‘here’ just after the first name.

Keira huffed. "We'll call you what we want. Weirdo Yaya!" There was that too, that cruel schoolyard chant. It was small wonder why she stayed inside during recess and lunch. She just wanted to curl up until they went away.

"Is there a problem in here?" another voice said. She looked up and saw him. A boy with finely combed blue hair entering the classroom. He was in a black and blue sweater and striped black pants. Louis Trussell, their class president.

Christine put on a smile that even the tall girl could tell was phony. "Louis, so good to see you!" the blonde greeted in an overly cheery voice. She pointed accusingly at her. "There's something you should know. She was trying to let the Pokemon out of its cage before you showed up. We were just stopping her."

Wait, that was a lie! She wasn't going to do that, just bring the book closer so Shellos could see!

"You got here just in time. We'll go tell the teachers," Minato said, gesturing to Keira to follow.

Louis crossed his arms. "That won't be necessary. I can already tell that is a lie, and you were the ones who instigated this. I know that you have an interest in me, and you're giving me every reason not to reciprocate."

Wait, Louis didn't buy it? She couldn't believe her ears. Not only that, he knew exactly why Christine was trying to lie to him. The blonde gasped, before making a plea. "Come on, Louis. You can't be serious. Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"Leave this stupid weirdo who thinks she's so smart because she knows all these fancy words be," Minato said.

"Weirdo Yaya!" taunted Keira.

"I am not weird! I...I'm just different! I..." And with this, she broke out into tears. How could they say these things? Why would they say these things? She never did anything to them in her life, why were they being this way?

"And there she goes," Christine muttered. "Into a screaming fit."

Under her whines, she could hear Louis growl. "That is not a fit, you've just made her cry. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Hey, like," Keira started, "That's uncalled for! Christine's been being nice to you for a long time now. We were just trying to help look out for the school like you do."

"Thanks, Keira. That's right." Christine said to her friend, who nodded. The blonde girl started to speak with blatant insincerity. "Louis, I'm sorry. I know this wasn't really right, but–"

"All right, what's with all the babbling?"

The tall girl tensed up. That was Mariko Urusai's voice. She would recognize it anywhere, hearing it on the school announcements every break. A brutally harsh and opinionated person who would say anything about anyone. She was probably coming by to pile on the insults. Even Louis wouldn't be able to stop her ranting. The teachers barely could, for crying out loud!

Christine narrowed her eyes at the newcomer, receiving her with far more hostility than Louis. "This isn't any of your business, Mariko."

Keira nodded. "We were just like, making fun of weirdo Yaya here for reading the dictionary to Pokemon."

The redheaded girl went off. "Look you stuck-up pieces of crap, just because she has a mental disorder doesn't give you the right to make fun of her!" Wait, she wasn't attacking her? No, more than that. Mariko of all people was actually defending her?

"Well like, she's still a tall fat–"

Mariko interrupted this with a shove, sending Keira right into Minato. The two would've toppled over if not for the whiteboard behind them. "Stop body shaming!" the girl screamed. The girl's hands flew to her ears, as Mariko continued to yell. "You're just being bullies, now beat it!"

The three friends looked to each other. As if sensing there was no way to win this argument, they promptly left without a further word.

The girl was left awestruck. Louis just saved her. He was so calm and collected and kind. Mariko saved her too. She didn't take their insults at all, and chased them off just like that. She admired those two. She could never stand up to others like they just did. She mumbled some words at them, which they didn't hear.

"I have to say Urusai, I was not expecting you to stand up in this situation."

"It just pisses me off seeing them act like this and get away with it! Then they go sucking up to you right after. As far as I see it, it's horrible people like them who deserve to be shamed!"

She tried to speak louder, but her words didn't reach them.

"It just surprises me given how vocal you are during announcements."

"That's just me speaking my mind. If someone's doing something dumb or wrong, I'm gonna let them know."

"Hey!" she shouted, perhaps louder than she wanted to. It had the desired effect at least. The two turned, their attention upon her.

"I said, thank you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

**Chapter 2: A Fresh Rapport**

That happened over four years ago. Since that day, Nariya Yaznik and the two of them had been close friends.

Louis and Mariko had come to the conclusion that people get away with these sorts of things because no one speaks up. They set about doing just that, starting to help their peers when getting to junior high a few months later, even against older students.

It was near the anniversary of that incident that they formalized it as a club to prevent bullying. It however received limited membership, and there was internal strife over what constituted harassment. The others only wanted to focus on the school, and there was a certain futility in how the faculty rarely addressed their concerns. So when summer break hit, the three of them formed the protest group, Youths Against Mistaken Society. She had come up with the name. It was descriptive and provided a good acronym that could be easily remembered. No one from school wanted in, unfortunately.

They saw a fair bit of success in the year and a half that followed. Mariko and Louis would be the mouthpieces, while she helped support and research the issues. They'd do one protest a month until that winter, when the twins Touya and Yumi joined them. They went to two a month in spring when the twins joined their junior high school, and started meeting regularly in the summer.

But that week towards the end of summer is when things changed. It was ten months ago. Until that point, their protests had always gone well, or at least not gone awry. On that occasion, they ended up thoroughly disproven. Everyone knew they were against it, yet everyone saw how wrong they were. Many were wrong, in fact. She had to admit she was too.

Something inside Mariko seemed to snap, however. She didn't take it well. She became far harsher, even ruder. Louis too, became more driven in everything he did. While an eighth grader ended up joining their group in the interim, Touya and Yumi ended up leaving.

Arnie Ardington brought a useful asset to YAMS. His parents allowed them to use their basement to conduct meetings. They'd been using an abandoned building before this, both the space outside and the inside for more sensitive discussion. Someone bought it last autumn, so if it wasn't for Arnie, they wouldn't have any place to meet in private.

"All right, we're all here. So let's talk about how yesterday went." This was one of many ways Louis had changed. He used to always be so professional, even when he didn't have to be. He used to only speak like this when frustrated, namely meetings after protests gone wrong. Yet their leader had been consistently informal for the past three months, regardless of circumstance.

"Urgh!" yelled Arnie, his yellow irises seeming ablaze. He grasped at his long, light-brown hair. Nariya for a moment was worried he was about to tear all of it out. "I wait all this time, and this is what happens?"

Mariko slammed a hand against the table. Nariya yelped, clutching herself as her heart raced from the startling noise. "I can't believe they threw us out like that!" she yelled. "Freedom of speech, assembly, and association are a thing! What gives them the right to remove us?"

"Well, we were disrupting things," Nariya pointed out.

"That's what we do," Mariko argued.

"But we were interrupting their rally..."

The redheaded girl glared. "Nariya, you need to understand. Get it through your skull." She winced as Mariko actually tapped her on the head a few times! "A protester has to be disruptive, otherwise, they won't be noticed! You can't be soft about this!"

Nariya could only nod in resignation. Mariko had a point, yet they had been getting bolder about protest. She felt partially responsible. If only she hadn't taken, or brought up, or reminded them of that obscene picture of the mayor. It caused only a minor scandal, yet inflated their confidence. Taking on a religious shrine, however? Were they just seeing how far they could go?

"So, now what do we do?" asked Arnie. "I don't want to let this sit like this."

"Just because they stopped our demonstration yesterday doesn't mean we have to stop altogether," Louis said, adjusting his hair. "We have good reasons for doing this, keep in mind. This only delayed us from revealing that truth. Our voices will be heard."

"Yeah, You're right," Mariko said.

"They will..." concurred Nariya. While she didn't feel as strongly as the others about this, she did find it questionable. So others would too. "Right?"

"Of course they will!" Arnie snapped. "So when are we getting to it? Now?"

Louis shook his head. "First, we should focus on the immediate fallout."

Arnie's face clouded over. "L-like what?"

The blue-haired teen smirked, folding his hands on the table."I suspect the future head priestess will want to speak with us, given her personality and our brief assocaition in the past. It would be a good opportunity if this happens, but initiating contact is the problem. We probably won't be welcome on shrine grounds after yesterday." He paused. "We ideally make this happen. Anyone have any ideas how?"

Mariko was at a loss. This concerned Nariya. She was always the type to speak up, even when she didn't have anything to say. Sometimes she would just say things until the right thing came to mind. Arnie too, wore a mask of uncertainty and frustration.

However, she had a gut feeling. She wasn't good socially, but she knew social stuff. Maybe what she had in mind wouldn't help, but the least she could do was bring it up. "Wouldn't she look where we were? The old Magcargo Express, that is." She personally looked for things where she last knew it was. "She knows we met there and when...and it's around that time, though...not the same day of the week."

Louis rubbed his chin. "Sensible. Yes, let's head there as soon as possible. She likely will be there herself soon."

"All right, step one!"

"Oh, excellent. I have things I want to say to her. Let's roll, guys!"

The other three got up and started to gather their things. Nariya followed suit, if only halfheartedly.

They didn't even thank her for that. They rarely did so anymore. Her contributions had not waned in the slightest. From day one she had always willing to do whatever was needed or just what she could for YAMS, even if she didn't agree with all of what they did. Nariya was hoping it wasn't the case, but it felt as though she was being taken for granted.

Still, they were friends. Right?

=====

Haruto Kannagi sat in his office. Aside from some charms on and over the desk, the atmosphere better fit a business than a shrine. There was a large window at the back, a number of filing cabinets, shelves full of books (albeit many religious), and an exquisite green and blue rug imported from Alola that the previous owners never bothered to remove.

Yesterday proved a rousing success. Over 200 people expressed definitive interest in the Kannagi Shrine's faith, with about a dozen having a desire to become an acolyte. He had no doubt there would be many more in the weeks to come. Even non-exclusive practitioners would be a benefit, and this new location would be more convenient to those who did not wish to make the trip to Celestic Town.

The man felt a sudden chill as he worked on some property documents. This had started as an idea during his teenage years. Why should they remain where they were, when other faiths had expanded to all reaches of the nation? As he saw it, they should at least have more presence in Sinnoh. But his parents were always against this, and on more than one occasion went further than a scolding. They, and perhaps more of his ancestors, were surely cursing him from the great beyond.

They would rather have seen the shrine go to its demise than change even in this little way. To him, this was placing honor before reason. Better to adapt and live on to help many more people than stubbornly perish. So as the reins fell to him, he rode to revitalize their faith. He had no regrets. It's what Lisa would have wanted, after all.

There was a knock at his door. "Father," came the voice of his daughter.

"Yes, come in."

She entered and stood before his desk. "May I head out into town? There is something I wish to do."

A pause. "That depends on what it is."

"This pertains to the group that attempted to disrupt our conference."

The head priest grunted. "There is no need to waste time on people such as them."

Prema contemplated before explaining. "I was involved with their group the last time we were in Veilstone for an extended period. It may well have been something I did that instigated this. I thus feel it is my responsibility to handle the situation. Perhaps I will even be able to help them see they are mistaken."

A long silence followed. Haruto saw where this was headed. His daughter had the same look in her eyes as she did ten months ago. Unlike that time, this appeared to be strictly a matter of personal feeling for her. There was no basis for her wishing to do this, and therefore no reason he should allow it.

However, he found himself agreeing nonetheless. "Go ahead, then. But do nothing to disgrace our shrine. Understood?"

Prema bowed. "I will not. Thank you, father."

Haruto watched as his daughter left, shaking his head as she shut the door. This was a futile effort on her behalf. It would be a harsh lesson to learn. The only reason he permitted it was for her to see this firsthand, perhaps the only way she might see that. He had one concern. Being close to those in dark places risks being wrapped up in it yourself. She knew their misdeeds, yet was choosing to associate regardless.

To that end, he decided to arrange some insurance. He rose from his chair and left the room.

##########

Prema had first been introduced to Youths Against Mistaken Society during one of her father's trips, the very one where they secured their new shrine. Their leader struck up conversation with her when they were out shopping. After some chat, he extended the invitation to attend their meeting. She accepted, believing their ‘doing good’ would extend to an interest in aiding the shrine with charitable services. Yet it became apparent their misguided definition of good was disparaging others.

This is why she felt she had to find the protest group. There was nothing they were above exposing, not even personal affairs. They might know something that could destroy the shrine. She did not rule out the possibility they purposefully saved this for now for sake of petty cruelty. If however she could find them and address their issue beforehand, there was a chance things could work out.

She knew where they held meetings. An old building once used by the Magcargo Express, distinct by the colors similar to its namesake Pokemon. She went in its general direction at first. Once she found a familiar landmark - the trailer park to be specific - she had no trouble navigating to its location.

Such was the future head priestess' logic. Yet when she got to where she thought it was, all she found was a fenced off lot and the frame of a building behind it. Did she get lost? Where was she?

There was a middle-aged male just outside the fence, dressed in construction gear. Perhaps he could provide answers. "Excuse me!" she called out, hurrying over.

The man was somewhat hefty, and had a scruffy black beard. "Lady Kannagi?" he asked, arching a bushy eyebrow. "Surprised yer outta da shrine."

"Excuse me, but is this the former site of the Magcargo Express?"

He shrugged. "Used ta, but iss gon' be a yakitori shop soon. Why ya askin?"

"Oh. Never mind. It is unimportant." She folded her hands and departed. A graceful walk not befitting her mood. She did not sulk away due to having to maintain her image.

Coming to the right place after all was no comfort. The protest group no longer had this space to use. That meant they would be nearly impossible to find. All she could do was return home and await their fate.

"So you did come here," came a voice. A bit deeper, yet recognizable.

Prema turned her head to the left, witnessing the members of YAMS on the approach. Their composition had changed. She recognized the red-haired girl in jeans and a white tank top, Mariko Urusai. The tall and meek Nariya, in dark orange pants and bright orange shirt. Leader Louis Trussell, in a green vest over a white polo and black dress pants. The absence of the siblings was noteworthy, but in their place was a boy wearing a sky blue and white designer shirt with expensive looking slacks and shoes.

"We are Youths Against Mistaken Society," Louis introduced, likely to the benefit of the curious construction workers. "We thought you might come looking for us, Lady Prema of the Kannagi clan."

They knew she would do this?! How much did they know about she and her father? Prema refused to outwardly show her panic, just taking a deep breath. "That is correct. I wish to speak about your attempted protest the other day. If you take concern with the Kannagi Shrine, I would like to discuss it with you. We may be able to address it, for the benefit of all of us."

The quartet exchanged glances. Perhaps they did not expect her to do this? Mariko eventually turned and nodded. "May as well not mince anything, then." she said, before leveling a finger at her. "We know you were supporting Nori Carino with the Demon! And we know your daddy made sure you weren't mentioned in the news with any of it!"

That was a name she had not heard...well. Since a week ago. But he was elsewhere. Why were they bringing up a resolved incident from ten months ago?

Mariko smirked. "Want to find out what happens to you when we tell that to everyone?"

The tall girl was taken aback. "Are you threatening her?" she asked, voice quivering.

"We went over this!" Mariko snapped, making Nariya cover her ears. "Don't cover your ears, listen!" she said only a few decibels quieter. "Those who support or help those who do bad things are just as guilty. Society's full of those types, and they need to be exposed for the scumbags they are."

So it was but a persisting grudge? Prema felt her concerns fading away, like a Suicune purifying a spring. "I believe that is not your motivation," she calmly replied. "From how you are attacking me, this seems a personal matter for you."

"Well, duh! That's part of it, too!"

Honesty gave them no favor. "I also believe your group is more interested in bringing harm to others than helping people. This is a misguided way of thinking."

Louis spoke up. "To do society good," he said, "We must do away with those who are bad. It is an ugly mantle to wear, I admit. But what else can you do against ones who cannot be changed, continuing to fester in society if intervention is not taken?"

"Yes. Those individuals are an issue." Those who go unpunished for their misdeeds until departing the world. It was understandable to wish comeuppance upon them sooner. It also meant a chance for them to atone. "Nevertheless, I believe your scope of who is deserving of being scorn of society is too broad. Nori Carino is not one of them. And to assume all of the Kannagi Shrine is as well based on my supporting him can only be described as a leap of logic."

"That's just your opinion!" retorted Mariko.

The new person agreed. "There's still a lot of people who aren't happy with how that turned out, you know."

"And those people will hate you in turn! Especially when they find out you've been lying about it!"

Prema refused to dignify either of those two. It was part of the duty of priests and priestesses of the Kannagi Shrine to aid Pokemon, as well as people who had no others to turn to. Both were applicable in that situation. The only critics to be had were predisposed. She had her doubts about this being the basis of their protest.

"This cannot be the only reason you take issue with us."

"You would be correct about that," Louis clarified. Just as she suspected. "That's just additional motivation for Arnie and Mariko."

"What other reason do you have, then?"

The teenager named Arnie was aghast. He scrutinized her with pity before asking, "You really don't how your dad got that building you're in?"

"Or how he convinced city council to allow you to move there?" Louis followed up.

With this, Prema's worries were born anew. They did not appear to be lying. So they did know something even she did not. She was under the belief that this was a move born from convenience. The city had an empty building few wanted to buy, and their shrine was looking for an empty building to buy. Simple to come to accord from there. But they were saying there was another reason altogether? Something suspect?

"No. No, I did not! Tell me!"

They did not answer. All four just stared at her with expressions ranging from emptiness to unabashed hostility.


	3. A Persisting Grudge

A crowd of eight people was observing the confrontation between the future head priestess of the Kannagi Shrine and the city's notorious protest group, Youths Against Mistaken Society. It comprised of a handful of the construction workers who couldn't help but watch the situation unfold, as well as some passing by unable to resist stopping to see what would happen.

Prema eyed the crowd with some unease, but attempted to disregard their presence. "Please," she repeated. "Tell me what it is my father did."

Louis glanced at the people watching before saying, "You will find out at the same time as everyone else." He smiled a bit. "Or maybe you can ask him yourself."

"Please!" she fearfully beseeched. She could not let this happen. She had to do something, at least _try_ to prevent it. "If there is anything I might be able to do to resolve this, tell me! I will do whatever is necessary to amend your issues!" She did realize she should not show such desperation before the public, but that meant nothing in face of their future.

Louis was still, his expression unreadable for several long agonizing seconds. With an eventual sigh, he motioned to the others to huddle. After half a minute of personal conversation, they broke off from each other. The blue-haired teen spoke up.

"If you are truly well-meaning about this, you could start by helping speak out against violent Pokemon."

Nariya half-turned away and carefully nodded, folding a hand over the other and pressing it to her lips. She couldn't look in Prema's direction. "That...would show you're altruistic."

"You mean...that I should rescind my opinion on that issue?" Prema asked.

The red-haired girl snorted. "Well at least you catch on quick."

Arnie stared at the ground. "Seeing that Demon get away with everything after what it did to my sister's Togekiss is why I actually joined YAMS in the first place." He looked up with a fiery determination in his eyes, pounding his fists together twice. "I know it's too late for that now, but I want to stop anything like that in the future. If you can help us spread that message, we'll let what your dad did go."

She could empathize with his reasoning. It must have been difficult to see that Pokemon be absolved of its past misdeeds per the Officials. Regardless, what they asked did not sit well with her.

"But what would people think of me if I were to suddenly change my stance about this matter?" In particular, those she agreed to stand by because of it. Though painful, she forced herself to shake her head. "I apologize, but I cannot do that. It goes against our beliefs and my personal morals. Furthermore, my father would not approve of this anyway." Those were solid reasons for refusal, were they not? Surely they could work something else out.

"Lady Kannagi, you need to understand–"

"Can I do this?" the red-haired girl asked.

The group's leader looked at her funny, but gave his approval. "Go ahead."

With a delighted grin, Mariko stepped forward and started laying into her. "Your stupid dad is the corrupt one, here! Of course he wouldn't approve of doing things like this! One thing we do know is that your shrine is in a tough situation right now! A scandal like this could completely destroy you! If you don't do what we say and fix things, we're going to expose your dad's crimes!"

"But..." In a manner of speaking, this was coercion. Perhaps worse. "But is this not blackmail?"

"No, this is good will," insisted Mariko. "We're giving you a chance to show you have enough good in you to overlook a few things."

Louis agreed. "We'll give you a week."

"And if you haven't spoken up about the violent Pokemon issue by then," Mariko started. She paused to let out a, "Heh," before tauntingly finishing, "Not even the gods will be able to save you from the court of public opinion."

Several of the observers gasped in shock. All eyes turned to the future head priestess to see what she would do. Prema tensed up. Not from fear, but from anger. To bring up the gods, particularly when their connection with them was why she and her family were so revered. While the gods were unlikely to step in, how she spoke with such dismissive irreverence overstepped the boundaries. No, it was not just that. They made claims against her father, whom she had only known as being fully upstanding. Just alleging he committed some crime in front of all these people was harmful enough. Moreover, they tried to terrify her into doing what they wanted. Prema could not believe herself. She allowed herself to be taken in by these people's intimidation tactics, if only for a moment. Now was the time to rectify that.

She breathed in and out to regain her composure before speaking again. "I must confess. My first impressions about you were poor, thinking you as misguided. Yet I now see that was lenient." She pointed at the group. Some would say it rude to point, but she did not care at the moment. They were deserving of this. "Youths Against Mistaken Society, all of you are reprehensible people. At the head of it all is you, Mariko Urusai. I have never met a person who is more scornful and cynical than you. And I am not going to acquiesce to the demands of someone who destroys others' lives so that they may feel better about their own."

More gasps, though many positive. That had to be why they were doing this. They thrived on putting others down. If that was all they wished to do, it spoke volumes about their character and life quality.

"Are you..." The person she directly insulted spoke up, completely dumbstruck. "Are you just stupid? We only destroy those who deserve it. We're giving you a chance to make amends and you're spitting in our face? You understand you have everything to lose, right?"

She kept her gaze trained on the mouthpiece of the protest group. "The only thing to be understood here is that you are meaningless to society."

"If you're going to just insult us–"

"That is enough, you worthless pessimist."

Mariko marched up. "What did you just call me?"

Unwavering, she repeated. "I called you a worthless pessimist. That is what you are."

"That does it!" screamed the red-haired girl. She tore a Poke Ball from her pocket, thrusting it forth with an outstretched arm nearly into Prema's face. She jumped, covering her head. "I'm not gonna hit you, but I am challenging you to a battle! One Pokemon a side!"

Prema was irked at herself for that graceless flinch, but even more at what was said to her. She stepped back and crossed her arms. "I must strongly disagree with your choosing to use a Pokemon battle as a means to settle an argument."

Mariko lowered her arm. "It's not just about that, it's what you just said that pissed me off!" All she was doing was stating a fact. Was she mad at being told the truth? "Besides, people fight with them all the time just for the sake of fighting! Now, come on! It's an unwritten rule that those who train Pokemon can't turn down a challenge, and I know for a fact that you train them!"

While it was true that she raised Pokemon, she did not raise them for such purposes as this. The outspoken girl's motivations were as transparent as a spirit to the future head priestess. Exploiting those alleged rules was what her antagonizer was resorting to without a proper means of countering her assessment.

She nodded. "I understand completely."

"Good!" The red-haired girl leaned back to send out her Pokemon.

"And I cannot in good conscience accept if that is your reason for wanting to battle."

Mariko's free hand tightened. She put the capsule back and waved her fist as if actually wanting to strike with it. "Now you're just making excuses! What do you know about me?"

"You are hoping that a victory over me would serve as validation." From how the girl scowled at the accusation, that hit the mark. Her brief silence was an opportunity to elaborate on why settling the argument this way was immoral, particularly to the onlookers. "We share this world–"

"Shut up! No one wants to hear your lectures!"

"Mariko, wait."

The collective eyes of the protest group went wide as they fell upon the speaker, the tall slightly obese girl with long messy dark hair, dark green eyes, and baggy clothing. The males were stunned, but this was nothing compared to the slack-jawed Mariko, whose hostile demeanor faded entirely for just a moment.

"Huh?"

"Isn't that...why you didn't want to accept Nori Carino's challenge? You said after he left–"

Mariko shook her head as her bearings returned. "This is different."

From how she was attempting to obfuscate her friend's worlds, Prema felt this would be worth hearing. "Nariya, was it?"

"You remembered my name?" Nariya spoke with a measure of wonder and awe. She peered over at her friends. The most outspoken was leering threateningly at her. Arnie seemed at a loss, and Louis was still in shock.

The green-haired girl nodded, smiling as softly as she was able to under these circumstances in attempt to reassure her. "Please, speak. What did Mariko say back then?" Whatever it was would surely be telling.

Mariko blatantly wished to interrupt this, but Louis put a hand in front of her and shook his head. She continued to glower, but allowed her acquaintance to speak.

"Um, well." The tall girl froze up. "We were, uh..." She stumbled over her words and looked about. She saw that all eyes were upon her. "Well...you see..." She huffed, shaking.

"May I?" offered the leader of YAMS.

"Y-yes, you're better at this than me, Louis." Prema gave her approval as well. She felt that he would be honest about it, and if there were any inconsistencies, Nariya would be certain to point them out.

Louis started to pace as he explained. "We had gone to Asweil Park where Nori Carino was likely to head at some point. He appeared as we figured, and we confronted him to tell him his actions were wrong. All we wanted to do was help him before he destroyed his life, but he argued with us. It escalated to the point of him challenging us to battle. We refused, on the basis that our Pokemon could get injured, or in my case, not owning them."

"Yes," Nariya confirmed. She shut her eyes, saying her next words quickly as if just trying to get them out there. "But after he left, Mariko said he was doing that to feel better about himself!"

"Hey! Shut up, Nariya!" snapped Mariko, causing Nariya to recoil and turn away. "I said, this is completely different!"

"I must agree."

"See? There!" the red-haired teen pointed. "Even she sees it!"

Prema shook her head. "I agree with both of your points," she clarified, causing Nariya to look back over. She had to admit, she herself was surprised the tall girl chose to expose her friend's hypocrisy. That took courage and integrity to say. "Nori had challenged you for reasons of self-worth, yes, but also in order to show his training to prove your points incorrect."

Arnie scoffed at her words. "You're just biased."

"What he said. Obviously–"

"Allow me to finish, please." It bothered her when people interrupted right after she had finished a sentence. She accepted it as an inevitability when it came to questions during a speech, though this instance felt it a sign of attempting to not allow the other to argue back.

Mariko gritted her teeth. The two males of YAMS were looking between them. Nariya was watching her friend nervously. Her hands were close to her head, as if in anticipation.

She eventually said, "Fine."

Prema continued, "Now. Focusing strictly on this circumstance as it is. As I see this it, you are unable to refute the points I have given." Small wonder she was trying to stop her. "My words about you as a person also appear to have struck a nerve. Therefore, you are attempting some other method in order to prove superiority over myself, that being a battle. This, again, is an unacceptable way to use Pokemon. It is akin to using them as tools. Perhaps worse."

"You train Pokemon to do things for you!" said the mouthpiece of YAMS, sure enough making Nariya cover her ears from the shouting. "They help you, and you reward them for giving you help! It's nothing like that at all!"

"I see."

So that was her answer? Despicable. Prema felt her opinion was now validated. People treat Pokemon in many different ways. Equals. Friends. Companions. For battling. For research. As tools of war. And many more beyond that. But this was among the worst ways to treat them, second only to those who enslave them for money.

Prema could not help but quiver in rage. Her words came out slowly, in a low tone. "One thing is clear to me, Mariko Urusai. You are a person who believes only what you wish. The only way you _might_ falter is seeing direct evidence to the contrary firsthand." The red-haired girl opened her mouth to cut in, but she kept talking, louder and with more passion. "You are also a person who believes these creatures we share our world with are simply a means to an end. This is a completely unacceptable way of thinking. That is why for your sake, and your Pokemon's, I have changed my mind. A person like you must be shown the proper way to raise and respect Pokemon, and the difference it makes." She punctuated her final statement with a hostile glare, and a nigh shout. "So I will accept your challenge!"

"Good!" Mariko exclaimed, unfettered by this. "I can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face!"

"All right," said Louis with mild exasperation. "Let us head to Gabbron Park for this."

Though she had been there in the past, Prema allowed the blue-haired teen to lead the way. She could at least say the leader of YAMS was remaining rational, although seeing Mariko's behavior and how it went unchecked made her ponder who really led the group.

Prema knew she had to contain her anger, which was threatening to boil over. She inhaled deeply, held it for as long as she could, and exhaled. Yet no matter how many times she repeated this, it did not help alleviate her contempt. It was not just about knowing this person's opinion on Pokemon. She still felt frustration over how her family and the gods had been insulted. It would just not subside, even knowing how unethical a personal grudge was.

"Are you sure about this, Lady Kannagi?"

The sudden question took her out of her thoughts, and nearly startled her. It was Nariya, expressing concern for her emotional state. Genuine and justified concern. Concern she felt was undeserving, coming after she had included her in her opinion of the group, if only for being complicit. She was too quick to judge. This is what her anger caused.

As she was about to speak up to apologize, Mariko spoke first. "Hey!" she yelled, yanking her tall friend back. "What are you doing, talking to the enemy like that?"

She turned away, waving her hands. "Sorry! I'm sorry, Mariko! It's just–"

"Get back over here!" She pointed to start walking beside Louis and Arnie, who nodded as well.

Prema took another deep breath, composing herself. She asked calmly, "Are you sure you wish to listen to them?"

Nariya considered this for several long moments. She looked to Mariko, over to the males, and to her once more. She lowered her head, shaking and fidgeting all the while. The tall girl eventually looked up.

"Sorry. It's a peremptory request. They're my only friends..." Mariko nodded and patted her on the back, as she silently shuffled away.

Friends? Prema had very limited experiences with friendship. She was aware enough to know the one friendship she had was but one of many forms it could take. Under her impressions, friends were equals who aided one another, even through harsh times. If this were another kind, it was very negative. Certainly inequitable. It was as though Mariko saw herself as superior, and simply allowing her friend to follow with her.

Could that truly be called friendship?

=====

She could not believe what had just happened.

Going after the Kannagi Shrine itself was one thing. Nariya could put up with that. Their head priest had done something questionable, and at least sects like the Mistutri Shrine would continue to exist should the worst come from their actions. Yet a personal attack on Lady Kannagi herself? Threatening her to get their own way? Nariya wanted to scream that it was wrong to do these things. She only kept quiet because they probably wouldn't listen. Mariko would just yell at her, too.

Public parks often had spaces available to hold Pokemon battles in. None in Gabbron Park were in use at the moment, so they took the first available one. A few heads turned as they entered. Only natural, given that Lady Kannagi was present.

Arnie, unable to contain his jubilation, asked, "Mind if I be the judge?"

Lady Kannagi shook her head. "I am sorry. Given how you feel about this situation, I do not trust you to be impartial."

"How about myself, then?" offered Louis.

A wary gaze. "I question an unofficial battle needing one to begin with."

"If these were normal circumstances. Someone may need to keep control here."

A reluctant nod. "Very well."

"Fine by me too, though don't know why you're worrying."

The confrontation had led to a battle. She hadn't been expecting this, let alone for Lady Kannagi to accept. Nariya had no interest in battling. She didn't see the point of Pokemon fighting each other for sport. Yet she could respect those that enjoyed it, and her friend Mariko did a lot. She actually once asked her why she didn't do a Gym challenge. The reply was that she saw it as a waste of time, and she'd rather be making a difference in the world.

Louis stepped off to the side as the two took their positions. "This will be a battle between Mariko Urusai and Lady Prema of the Kannagi clan." He looked to each of them. "Do you wish to go with a double blind choice, or in a set order?"

"Well, I'm going to be using my best Pokemon no matter what, so I'll go first." She got out a Poke Ball covered in a translucent blue wrapping, covered in seals. "Floatzel, let's do this thing!" The Pokemon emerged in a shower of blue stars and pink bubbles.

Nariya smiled as the familiar Pokemon appeared. Mariko owned him since before they met. He evolved earlier this year. The brown and cream two-tailed otter now had blue fins on his stubby arms, a fur-covered one on his head, and a yellow appendage with a foam-like consistency wrapped around his shoulders and back.

Lady Kannagi nodded. She retrieved a thin rounded rectangular case from her pocket and took a pink ball out from it. "I shall be using this one."

Nariya was stunned on sight of the majestic insect that appeared. It had six brilliant wings with scales the color of flame. Its abdomen was black in the center and light blue with spots on the side, the thorax was covered in ashen fluff with four tiny claws protruding from it, and its head was jet black with fiery blue eyes and strange horn-like antennae. Wrapped around its body was a small piece of charcoal.

"What's...I haven't seen a Pokemon like that before." She wasn't even sure what it was called.

"Okay," Mariko demanded. "Where the hell'd you get a Volcarona from?" So that's what it was!

"It was on a visit to Unova," said the future head priestess. That explained it, it was from outside the country! "Part of my studies included researching other cultural myths, and I had visited certain ruins in that region to do so. That is when I was blessed to encounter her." She looked up at the flapping Bug type with a measure of calm pride. "Taiyoko is her name. It will be our first proper battle together."

Oh, she knew why the Volcarona had that name! Taiyo came from the traditional word for the sun. The -ko must be since she's a girl. It was also worth noting that _Taiyō no ko_ meant child of the sun, so it could be a compressed form of that too.

"Well, fact is, you just made a retarded mistake!" her friend snapped, wagging a finger in Lady Kannagi's direction prior to raising another. "No, two! For one, Water beats Fire! That's preschool level Pokemon! And you're using something freshly caught against me and Floatzel!" The sea weasel Pokemon flexed proudly. "We've been fighting on and off for four years now!"

Nariya was unsure. If Lady Kannagi was skilled enough to use held items, that much should be obvious to her. She had something in mind, Nariya just knew she did. For a moment she thought to clarify this to her friend, but didn't. The tall girl didn't want to influence the battle. Mariko might not even listen or care or thank her, anyway. It'd probably make Lady Kannagi mad, too.

As she speculated, the future head priestess was unfazed by this. "I have a couple other partners to use, but I would consider Taiyoko the strongest. You are using your best, and I my own."

"It's still dumb! I gave you second pick and you choose something weak to mine?"

"If I had chosen an Electric or Grass type, you would have dismissed it as not mattering." Mariko clenched her fists. Lady Kannagi must have noticed too, because she smiled. "I am correct, are I not?"

Mariko huffed, then chuckled. She actually chuckled! It was a sarcastic one, but genuine. Nariya rarely saw her do that. "Fine, fine, you got me there." She waved it off and regained her fierce composure. "Now let's do this."

Nariya took notice that a good thirty people at least had sat in the bleachers to watch, chattering excitedly. Another big part of why she didn't like battling. Giving oral reports in class was bad enough, but having to perform in front of a bunch of people she didn't know? She was feeling nervous just watching this! Part of her wanted to slink away, held back only by knowing it'd be disrespectful to not stand behind Mariko.

Nariya had no idea how she and Lady Kannagi were handling the pressure. The former was just standing by impatiently as the latter gave some verbal encouragement to her Pokemon. She could only stand there, holding herself and fidgeting as the battle started to unfold...


	4. A Stale Issue

Prema had managed to calm herself during the walk to the park. She felt regret over their issues reaching this point. Still, she had accepted the challenge, and there would be no backing out. It was good in one sense. This would be the first time putting training into practice in an actual, serious battle. And Prema did not intend to lose. Let alone in front of all these people watching. This was about showing her opponent how proper care can make a difference in Pokemon, including in battle. It did not have to be personal.

The Kannagi clan had traditionally learned to defend themselves. Her ancestors were just as skilled with a blade as they were with Pokemon. In this era where self-defense was not as necessary, it was limited to basic martial arts plus kendo for ceremonial purposes. Using Pokemon for battle was also de-emphasized. However, they continued to be adept in caring for them, and this included elements of training. Prema was aware of her lack of practical experience, but also knew that power could make up the difference. She saw as such firsthand.

She looked at her Pokemon, reminiscing of the unusual way they met. She was in that ancient castle as part of her studies when it flew into the chamber. An initial period of peace turned to a sudden attack. Appeals to the moth's heart failed, and her Pokemon were hopelessly outmatched. When all looked lost, her father appeared. His Tyrantrum easily defeated the Pokemon, which led to a capture. He framed this as a birthday gift, saying it tradition for heads of the Kannagi Shrine to have at least one majestic Pokemon. However, the condition was to pretend she captured the Volcarona herself, which caused her grief over having to lie for sake of her image. Her worry at present was whether Taiyoko's respect for her would apply in battle.

Louis looked to both of them. "Are you both ready?"

"I was ready a while ago!" Mariko declared. "What's your holdup, witch?"

Prema bowed, ignoring that insult. "I apologize. I am ready now." She speculated Mariko might wish to call her something harsher, yet was choosing to use a word that rhymed instead.

Louis raised his arms. She gave a nod to her Pokemon as he lowered them. "Then let this battle begin."

Their opponent chuckled and gestured with her fist. "Get in there! Aqua Jet!" The sea otter enveloped his front and lower body in fluid and charged towards her Pokemon, with all the force of a raging river. "First strike's ours!"

"Whirlwind," Prema said simply. As she anticipated, a melee strike to start off with. She had told Taiyoko to ready this move before the battle even began, giving the nod to execute it as Louis gave the word to start. She watched as a swirling vortex formed right in Floatzel's path. He ran straight into it, getting spun around numerous times and launched away, nearly colliding with a tree.

"Stupid careless–!" Mariko cursed at her woozy Pokemon. "Whatever, just Water Pulse!" Literally shaking off the dizziness, the otter snorted and outstretched his arms. A pulsating, spinning ring of liquid formed between them, which he threw at her Pokemon.

Waves hold special significance in Pokemon, including some moves. "Dissipate it by using Bug Buzz." Yet they are waves, and one of the best ways to disrupt those is with an opposing one. In this instance, a sound wave. True to expectation, her Pokemon's shrill flapping of her wings canceled the attack.

"Aqua Jet, right now!"

To Prema's shock, this was timed perfectly. Floatzel again propelled himself forward, right through where his own attack had been. Taiyoko was not expecting it either, and could not get her Bug Buzz going again before she was fiercely tackled to the ground. What's more, Floatzel continued to move, quickly escaping from close range.

It was necessary to control the pace here. To her relief, her Pokemon had been obeying her every command thus far. "Slow Floatzel down, Taiyoko. String Shot."

"Swift it!"

Taiyoko reared back as Floatzel started launching a wave of stars out. They took an erratic pattern through the air, eventually homing in with pinpoint precision on her Pokemon.

"Hurry up and Aqua Tail!" Mariko urged. Her Pokemon attempted to carry out the prior command, but the brief distraction provided by the Swift gave Floatzel just enough time to close the distance, jump, and knock Taiyoko away with a swing of his twin tails. A bit of the goopy attack actually went flying off haphazardly as the solar moth went sliding across the grass.

Mariko grinned. There were a few gasps in the crowd. Prema was confident that was not it, and sure enough, Taiyoko rose a second after.

"Really want more?" the red-haired girl said with a measure of irritation.

Prema smiled. "You have not defeated us yet. That is all there is to this."

"Well we will soon! Show them your Double Hit!"

That was among the poorest decisions she could have made. "Bug Buzz." The sea otter was caught out by the screeching sound waves during his casual approach. String Shot was not the only way to control the pace. If she could knock down their opponent, that could give them a chance to do what she wished as well. "Follow up with Fiery Dance."

Floatzel remained stunned. Taiyoko started to flitter and spin about, cloaking herself in flames before whirling in.

"Damn it!" Mariko yelled with a stamp of her foot. "Get it together! Aqua Jet, now! NOW!"

Fighting through ringing ears - Prema speculated that may have lowered his special defenses - Floatzel just managed to spring into action before Taiyoko got too close. Unfortunately when it comes to fire against water, the latter tends to win out. The charcoal her Pokemon wore was not enough to make a difference.

"Another Aqua Tail! Finish it!"

Prema yelped. "Back!" It may have been a good thing she said this, as Floatzel did a backflip in attempt to slam her Pokemon down. There was enough force behind this to leave an indentation in the grass.

"String Shot, Taiyoko," Prema urged, hoping Taiyoko could encase Floatzel while he was on the ground.

"Oh no you don't! Water Pulse!" Floatzel actually used the forming ring as a shield to protect against their attack! To make matters worse, when he threw the wave, it struck true. "Now finish it off! One more Aqua Tail!"

This was getting out control. All of her plans were being stopped before they could start. Real battles were far more difficult than she expected. As Floatzel was charging towards her Pokemon, Prema blurted out some words in a panic.

"To the heavens, Taiyoko!"

The future head priestess had not been planning on this. She needed a moment to compose herself. How much damage had her Pokemon taken? That she was uncertain about. It was still possible to turn this around, but they would need some time. That Pokemon was all over the place with that Aqua Jet attack, hence the reason for the String Shots.

As their opponents watched helplessly, Prema nodded. "Start off with a Heat Wave." With flaps of her wings, Taiyoko sent a blast of searing winds at Floatzel, which could only brace himself against the attack. While not as effectual from so far away, it would at least deal some damage in the meantime. "Follow up with String Shot, and other attacks as you see fit." Her idea could wait a moment. May as well deal some damage in the meantime.

Mariko rolled her eyes. Unfortunately, her Floatzel was alertly avoiding the subsequent moves. "You must be really desperate to do that cheap-ass strategy,"

Prema checked the bleachers. There were at least a few disapproving looks among the people sitting there. This was not a tactic she wished to resort to. From her etiquette lessons, she knew there was a measure of dishonor in battling in a way so that your opponent could not fight back for an extended period of time, such as remaining out of reach or overuse of psychic control. She only intended their aerial trip to be brief in any event. She nodded and gestured to her Pokemon to fly further down.

Until their opponent spoke up again. "But it's not gonna work! Aqua Jet, Floatzel!" The otter looked at his trainer as if she had succumbed to madness. When he did not obey after three seconds, she snapped, "Yes, I'm serious, get the hell up there!"

Floatzel nervously lined himself up, before making a leap with aid of the move. Prema was not expecting this to work, let alone Taiyoko. By the time they realized it was on a collision course, it was too late to take action. Her Pokemon attempted to dodge, yet this only played right into their opponent's hands.

"The wings! Ice Fang!" Mariko shouted right as her Pokemon got there. To the horror of Prema, a good chunk of the crowd, and even Nariya, Floatzel viciously chomped her Pokemon. She had no time to express concern over Taiyoko's pained cry before the next order came. "Throw it down!"

With a jerk of his head, Floatzel did as was asked. Taiyoko desperately flapped her wings in attempt to break her fall. Prema prayed and prayed. She prayed her Pokemon could slow her descent with injured wings. To her relief, Taiyoko managed just enough to avoid a crash landing, only awkwardly ending up on her back. Meanwhile, Floatzel hit the ground hard, having no way to break his fall.

"Get up!" demanded the red-haired teen, her Pokemon struggling to recover. "Don't waste this chance! Aqua Jet!" With a brief wince, again he came rushing in.

Her Pokemon was wide open! "Try to use Bug Buzz, Taiyoko," Prema asked, gesturing with her hands as well.

"Line it up! Aqua Tail!"

It was to no avail. Taiyoko could not defend herself. A moment before reaching her Pokemon with the Aqua Jet, Floatzel whirled around to swing his tails. The extra strength behind it was enough to send the bug back to the skies, hurling away to land near Mariko. Floatzel stood triumphant afterward, playing holding his back as having his hands on his hips.

Prema gasped, leaning in with concern. The power gap between their Pokemon was far closer than she though. The ruthless assault on her Pokemon's wings did not help matters. Mariko was talented, but for her to go that far in pursuit of winning was something she had not been anticipating, and it may have cost her. The battle could be over right here, without her having accomplished anything. She prayed, she prayed as hard as she could that this was not over. She looked to her Pokemon.

To her relief, Taiyoko twitched her antennae. Louis appeared about to speak, but Prema raised a hand in his direction. She gave a nod to her Pokemon.

"Okay..."

In one fluid motion, her friend rose. With a flap of her wings, Taiyoko propelled herself off the grass. She barely caught Floatzel's lower body with a burst of thread as she returned to a flying position. The wing injuries were making her flutter more delicately, but she had some fight left. How much was another concern.

Mariko seethed. "You're pushing your Pokemon way too hard!"

Prema crossed her arms. "This is where you have made a mistake, Mariko Urusai. Though it is true that experience makes a difference, my Volcarona is far from freshly caught. She evolved on her own in some capacity on a sunny day, which she could not have done without some measure of personal strength. Furthermore, I have cared for her extensively in the year and a half we have known each other, which includes training. She is as a friend to me. Because of the strong bond we share, she is willing to push herself further for my sake."

Her intent had been to battle with restraint before turning the tide. Internally, she was concerned if she could back up this speech, especially after the revelation she could not assuredly fall back on Taiyoko's power and all the damage that had been dealt.

The red-haired girl sneered. "My ass it will. All it's going to do is waste our time and get your Pokemon hurt more." She looked to her Pokemon, who was struggling to get the silk off. "Floatzel, just put them out of their misery. One more Aqua Tail!"

Prema closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of the sun start to press harder against her skin, per her earlier cue. It was time to go on the direct defensive. "Flourish."

The future head priestess did not have to look to see the result. There was the sound of crackling flame, and a sudden yelp from the sea weasel. Mariko cursed loudly. She looked up in realization and growled even more.

"I now have a good assessment of you and your Pokemon." Prema opened her eyes. As she expected, they ran right into it like a judo throw. The opposing Pokemon was down on the ground with a burn, and her own was flapping brilliantly against the shining sun. She could not help but glower at Mariko. "You hold nothing back in battle. Your orders come more as demands. He follows them in part out of fear. I suspect you have more than once given him a scolding as harsh as your arguing for losing a battle."

"Grr, Water Pulse, Floatzel!"

"Shield yourself again with Fiery Dance." The sea weasel released a ring of fluid at her Pokemon, which cloaked herself in flames and span while beating her wings. Between this and the Sunny Day, the attack nearly evaporated on contact. "I trust from your reaction that I am correct?"

"So what if I did?" she snapped. "It's not illegal to yell at your Pokemon!"

"Yet he does not truly trust you. Inspiration through fear is no way to lead, let alone treat an individual." Prema nodded to her Pokemon. "This is the difference that companionship makes. A Pokemon you share a true bond with will be willing to go the extra distance, to push itself further to help you if it is necessary. Your bond, or your lack thereof, will be your undoing."

"It's just the opposite! You can't inspire without being harsh, that just makes people complacent or ignore you! You're just going power of friendship and expecting your Pokemon to win! I'm pushing my Pokemon to victory!" She turned to her Pokemon. "Swift it! Get ready to bring it down again!"

"Very well." It was all Prema could do to remain outwardly calm. "Let us see who claims that victory. Two Pokemon whose trainers inspire them to not lose. One with love, one with hate." She looked to her companion, who endured the homing stars. "My friend, the light of the sun is with us. With this one move, we...!"

Mariko now realized, but it was too late. "Oh, f–"

"Solar Beam!"

"Run! Aqua Jet!"

Floatzel attempted to escape, but Taiyoko hit with pinpoint accuracy regardless. Prema felt an urging to end this now.

"Give it your all, Taiyoko!" she asked, and her Pokemon obliged. The moth allowed more and more sunlight into her body. A meditation technique for Pokemon able to absorb solar rays, which had practical if somewhat risky application in battle. The beam got brighter, fiercer. She watched on as the onlookers and YAMS had to shield their eyes from the intense attack.

"Escape! ESCAPE!" Mariko shouted. Prema noted Floatzel was not even trying, either for apathy or being unable to. When the attack ended after a full six seconds, her Pokemon nearly fell out of the sky, barely catching herself. However, the Water type promptly fell limp. "Damn it! Get up! Get up, dammit!"

Floatzel tried, for the briefest of moments, to carry this out. He managed to push himself to a kneeling position. He looked up at the still-flapping Volcarona, and back at his trainer. On looking to them once more, that seemed to sap what little energy was left from his body. He fell slack again, and this time, did not move.

A stunned and somewhat bemused Louis gestured a palm in her direction. "Floatzel is unable to battle. This battle goes to Lady Prema of the Kannagi clan!"

The crowd cheered. Prema felt a bit of joy from this along with relief that it was over, but this was overshadowed by her concern for her Pokemon landing in exhaustion. She put Taiyoko through so much today. Some of this was from the unexpected brutality, but a lot was attributable to their own inexperience and underestimating their opponents. Just another reason why Prema felt she had a long way to go.

She had no time to console her Pokemon however, as Mariko recalled hers and marched up all at once. "That was a dirty trick you did!"

"What was?" Was she speaking of her restraint?

"No, that extra strong Solar Beam!"

All others were quiet. Prema closed her eyes. "It was not something I would have asked if I was not certain both that she could manage, and would not mind doing so." She looked over to Taiyoko, who nodded. While she remained standing rather than flying, she stood tall. "That is trust."

"Look at its wings! They. Are. Scorched!" Mariko punctuated. "There was way too much power behind that attack! That is dirty!"

"Mariko!" 

Nariya came running over, face scrunched up as if unable to take any more of this. This time, her intrusion was received with far more hostility. "What the hell do you want?"

"You did a dirty trick in the battle, too! An actually dirty one!" Nariya pointed out while tearing up. "You tried to make Floatzel hurt Taiyoko's wings so she couldn't fly!"

"That's different!" scoffed the red-haired girl. "That's a targeted attack, this is asking a Pokemon to hurt itself! If I asked you to go bash your head against a tree to cut it down, that'd be wrong, wouldn't it?"

Nariya had no answer to this. Prema did however, though it was more of a question. "May I ask you something?"

Her opponent sneered, but agreed. "Fine."

"You say that my use of an extra powerful Solar Beam is unethical because of the backlash damage it caused to my Pokemon. If so, are moves like Double-Edge and Brave Bird which cause this naturally unethical in themselves?"

Mariko took a couple steps back. "I...you...no! No!" She shook her head. "They're different!"

The future head priestess smiled warmly. "Then please explain to me the difference between a move that may cause a Pokemon to harm itself and a move that certainly will." She chose not to bring up her opponent's use of Aqua Jet to jump higher than was safe.

"That's...the difference is that they..." She struggled to find the words.

Now that they had calmed down, as much as seemed plausible anyway, it was time to amend some things. "I must apologize to you for calling you worthless earlier. That was out of line from me. Everyone has their worth in this world, be it Pokemon or human." She bowed and kept her head lowered, still feeling awful about how she acted. An apology might not fix things, yet that and advice was all she could offer. "I hope you too can learn from this incident. Reflect on why you lost to me, and use that to improve yourself as a person. You might become an even more talented trainer if you do so."

Mariko was silent. For those several seconds, Prema thought that she was feeling some regret over what transpired. Soon, the mouthpiece of the activists spoke up, "...gods!" She turned around. "Nariya, it's your fault she's saying these things! Sometimes you don't know when to keep your mouth shut! And Arnie, you need to say something here! You're new, so you need to start doing your part already! And Louis, are you just going to stand there?"

During this, Prema took the opportunity to embrace her Pokemon. She whispered thanks and an apology before recalling her. The green-haired girl turned back to YAMS, disappointed in this misdirected rant.

Louis was the first to reply. "I'm sorry. I was thinking of what to say."

"All right," she accepted, "But you two, what's your excuse?"

Arnie opened his mouth, but all that initially came out was a grunt. He said with defeat, "I don't know what I can do here."

"Just say something! Anything!" Mariko implored. Prema was adept at reading others, but she could not tell if this was genuine or not. "You're my friends, here! Stick up for me! You know I would for you!"

"I can't take this!" Nariya cried, evidently taking it the other way. "This why Touya and Yumi left!"

"They left because they didn't appreciate us! That's all that was, Nariya!"

Prema had figured the siblings had chosen to part ways with YAMS, but her curiosity was piqued at the reasoning. "Could you elaborate, Nariya?"

Mariko fired a glare at her. "This is none of your business!"

Perhaps true, but Prema felt as though she could not stand by idly. "I am making it my business," she asserted. "Nariya, please elaborate."

Mariko cut in. "You don't have to say anything to her, Nariya."

"But–"

"This is between us. If you have something to say to me, say it in private."

Nariya turned. This would be her choice, but Prema gave her reasoning. "There are some things that others have to hear. There is nothing wrong with airing grievances in public, so long as it is appropriate and you do so respectfully."

"Yes," the tall girl slowly nodded. "Yes, I want to!" She looked at her friend, and despite her words, her expression and tone throughout was that of caring concern. "Mariko, you do this too much! You start yelling at people and when it doesn't work, you take it out on your friends! You started this argument with Lady Kannagi, we had nothing to do with it!"

"Well, you should've, knowing what she's complicit to."

"That's exactly what I mean!" Nariya wailed. "And, you don't even thank me anymore for all the help I give you with your protests. I even help you when I don't agree with it!"

The red-haired girl did not reply immediately to this, giving Prema a chance to add her piece. "Are you uncomfortable with them, Nariya?"

Looking down, she pressed her fingers together. "Sometimes, yes..."

"Do you really feel it is healthy to remain with them, then?" While she had no personal experience, their shrine had helped a number of people escape abuse. There was simple pointing out a toxic bond like she was doing here, and went as far as providing asylum from violence.

Mariko blew this off with a wave of her hand. "What a bunch of Tauros shit. Who are you going to listen to here? That witch, or your longtime friends?"

Nariya clutched her head, covering her face with her arms. "I don't know. What should I do?"

The tall girl peered at her, but Prema shook her head. "I cannot make this decision for you. This is something you will have to decide for yourself."

She looked at Mariko. "She's just telling you what you want to hear. I'm telling you what you need to hear."

\---

What should she do?

Mariko and Louis had helped her back then. They were patient with her condition, and they were always willing to stand up against those who hassled her for it. They didn't ask she take an active role in their activism, and didn't complain the few times she willfully didn't do anything. They were friends, no matter how bad things were at times.

Yet Lady Kannagi was right. And they'd been going too far lately. While they hadn't directly hurt her yet, they were lashing out a lot at her unfairly. They barely thanked her anymore, and were unapologetic about tons of things. They just couldn't admit when they were wrong. She'd spoken up about her apprehensions and all Mariko did was justify it and say it's what she had to hear?

The group always said those who associate with bad people are bad themselves. But were Louis and Mariko bad people?

She couldn't look at anyone as she spoke up to give her answer.

\---

Though the tall girl was looking away, Prema could still tell there were tears in Nariya's eyes just from how she was speaking. "I...Mariko. I'm sorry. I can't be friends with you, if this is how you're going to treat me. You just ignored my remonstrance, you don't want to apologize at all. You've done a lot for me, but now you...you're not you anymore."

Mariko gasped. "I..." The red-haired girl was at a loss when posed with the question about recoil damage, yet this absolutely stunned her. She could only let out an earnest, "...sorry..."

Nariya forced her head up. "It's too late...you had to say that after I said so. If you change...maybe we can be friends again. But..." She trailed off, unable to finish.

"You..." Mariko's voice quivered. She scowled furiously at the future head priestess, almost seeming to be crying herself. "You bastard!" she screamed, pointing. "You did this! I'm gonna end you! You're finished! You hear me?!"

"That's quite enough here," came a familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Mariko growled.

An elderly woman stepped off the bleachers. She was wearing a large sun hat and was dressed in a reflective white poncho and violet yoga shorts. "My name is Satomi Kurusu," she introduced, removing her sunglasses with a with a calm smirk. "Priestess of the Kannagi Shrine."

Prema cringed. She was being followed?! How did she fail to notice Priestess Satomi was watching? It meant she saw everything. All of her failings were seen firsthand by a high ranking member of the shrine.

Meanwhile, Mariko regained some of her typical demeanor. "Oh, so you're one of the witch's henchmen, not the cops."

Satomi's smirk only got wider. "No, but I will not hesitate to contact them if you persist in making a scene."

Mariko grunted. Before she could say anything, Louis rushed over and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mariko, this is enough. You've already gone on far too long with the argument after battle. I only did not speak up because of our friendship, but now I am speaking up to tell you that you cannot continue with it. You'll only be making things worse at this point."

Mariko's eyes went wide. Her sorrow returned to her as she looked away. "Louis. I'm sorry I drove Nariya away. I'm really sorry."

Her friend simply patted her on the shoulder. "That's quite all right, it seems it wasn't meant to be anymore." Releasing her, he nodded. "Let's regroup, and come back to this with cooler heads."

Arnie spoke up. "I don't know what to say about this..." Prema had almost forgotten he had been there, silently watching from the background.

Louis eyed him. "There's times when it's better to say nothing."

A nod. "I get it."

Mariko sighed heavily. "Let's go, guys." With this, the now trio of Youths Against Mistaken Society walked off, the normally brash girl showing a measure of humility in her step.

Prema huffed, with equal measures of unease and relief. Despite the negatives, she thanked the gods Priestess Satomi had been here. She was able to defuse that in an instant, whereas she only managed to escalate matters. Moreover, this made clear Mariko Urusai was capable of feeling regret. Perhaps there was hope yet for them to turn their lives around. The only question is whether they would take what had happened to heart. From Louis' reaction and how may have happened once before, the future head priestess could only pray they would do so.

They would surely still be looking to expose whatever her father did, but Prema had more immediate concerns. For one, Priestess Satomi was staring with a measure of disapproval. Moreover, the one who had left the protest group had barely moved. It may have been the best thing for Nariya to break off from them, and it also must have been very painful to do so. There were many things on Prema Kannagi's mind, and whether she could do anything about this was among them.


	5. An Age-Old Tradition

After a moment of thought and consideration, Prema gave a remorseful bow to the sulking girl before her. "I must apologize to you too, Nariya. I included you by proxy when I called the protest group reprehensible. I see now I was mistaken."

"That's okay..." she whispered.

"You have a level of integrity that most can only hope to achieve. Do not forget that." Nariya nodded, though this did not appear to help her mood much. To have someone be a part of your life for so long only for them to not be there anymore. Prema was fortunate to not have experienced that, so could only imagine how hurtful it might be. All she could do was give Nariya some encouragement.

She turned to her elderly shrinemate. Prema took a deep breath before addressing her. "And Priestess Satomi, I must apologize to you and the Kannagi Shrine most of all for my behavior today."

"Lady Kannagi, you should not have shown such anguish in face of their threats." Yes. Prema was ashamed of herself for faltering. That may have been why she was so inclined to react with anger, as a means of saving face. As she thought more scolding was on the way, Satomi spoke with more assurance. "That aside, you handled this confrontation with all the grace and eloquence that is to be expected from your position."

No, that wasn't right. "However, I allowed my anger at her to dictate my decision making. This battle would not have happened had I not become upset at how she viewed Pokemon."

"It is understandable if you were," Satomi said. "There are some people who advocate against emotions that can be negative, such as our counterparts the Mitsutri clan, and many tales old and new. For instance saying that anger is a deadly sin, or that it leads to hate which leads to suffering. However, as our faith sees it, all of these are emotions like any other that the Great Mesprit has blessed us with. There is no need to deny feelings such as anger, so long as you do not allow yourself to be consumed by them. They're perfectly healthy and human."

A speech of her own, delivered so confidently. This was proof to Prema that she had a long way yet to go. She silently thanked the gods that Priestess Satomi and others were around to help her learn. The heir had another question that needed clarification to ease her worries. "But is it truly correct to make a choice based on it?"

"Ms. Urusai evidently allows her anger to drive her, even when it blinds her. To contrast, from how you conducted yourself after the battle and were willing to apologize for things you were wrong on, you did not allow it to cloud your better judgment. Had you not been angry enough to confront Ms. Urusai, that girl there would have remained in an abusive friendship." The elderly woman looked at the moping Nariya. "This is just one of many ways an emotion that some perceive as negative can be a positive."

That made sense. All of it did. Her anger had spurred her to take action, yet she remained rational in her decision making. Moreover, it was an indisputable fact that had this confrontation not occurred, Nariya would be worse off. Prema had helped her. When she thought about that, she could not feel completely bad about her behavior.

Prema softly chuckled. "I see I still have much to learn."

"And you shall, Lady Kannagi." Satomi patted her on the shoulder. "You shall succeed your father some day and become a revered head of your family." Yes. She would. Though it would take some time, she was resolved to see this through. "Let us return to the shrine."

As they were about to start off, Prema noticed that Nariya had still yet to move from where she was standing. No, she had barely moved, period. She gestured to Satomi to pause before walking over.

"Is something the matter?"

A heavy sigh came from the tall girl. "I was troglodytic before they came into my life...now I have no one again."

"You are what?" Being the future head priestess of her shrine, Prema was well educated. Yet that word was above her vocabulary level.

"Oh!" Nariya perked up. "I mean, I was an introvert, until I made friends with Louis and Mariko. So, I was troglodytic. It typically means primitive, but it also fits a secluded or otherwise isolated person." She explained this with enthusiasm, which she kept after doing so.

Prema smiled. Somehow, she had managed to inspirit her. "Well, I am glad that you were able to see the true nature of that friendship. From what I know, it is nothing like how they were treating you."

Priestess Satomi stood before her. "We should get going, Lady Kannagi," she said in a mildly assertive fashion. "Your father is waiting." She gripped her buttocks and added a mood-lightening laugh. "And I'd like to change out of this ridiculous getup!"

"Oh..." Prema could find no humor through the reminder she would have to explain this incident to her father. She did not look forward to that. "Yes. Let us return."

"Lady Kannagi, wait!" Nariya suddenly interposed. The tall girl was pressing her hands together, her words coming out rapidly. "Can I...be friends with you? Or at least let me join the shrine! It's the least I can do to thank you for helping me see they were bad for me, no matter how good they were before!"

"Friends?"

Nariya smacked herself and started to walk away in shame. "What am I saying?" she sighed. "Why would someone like you want to be friends with someone like me?"

"No, it is quite all right," the green-haired girl spoke up, causing Nariya to stop and turn around. "It is part of my duties to be receptive to all persons, regardless of who they are." As the tall girl's eyes started to light up, she sought to clarify. "Though I must advise against joining our shrine, just because you feel indebted."

"Now, Lady Kannagi," the elderly woman scolded, "You know that that we are seeking new members and acolytes. You have been presented with an opportunity, so why not allow her?"

Prema moved in closer, speaking quietly to keep the conversation between herself and her grandmother figure between them. "I just do not feel comfortable based on the circumstances of her asking. It is akin to luring her in."

"So should I or shouldn't I?" a worried Nariya asked.

Prema almost shook her head. She almost nodded too. Yet did neither. "I...am uncertain." She turned to her elder for advice. "Priestess Satomi, what should I do?"

"That is a decision you will have to make." Passing the decision over to her did nothing to help. "But whatever you decide, I shall support."

That did. A small relief. So she could do either? Well, that being the case, the friendship part she was more than all right with. She enjoyed having a friend, so having another would be of benefit.

"I suppose. Friendship at least is something that I am all right with."

"Yes!" Nariya did a jumping fist pump, but quickly composed herself. "I mean, thank you Lady Kannagi! Sorry if that was disrespectful." She waved her hands in apology and bowed with excessive humbleness. Prema smiled.

"It is quite all right. For now, you may come along."

Nariya did so, elatedly following behind the two of them. As for joining the shrine, that would be something for Nariya to decide. If she enjoyed it, they would welcome her with open arms. If not, that was all right too. That was what being friends was all about. Different people being able to come together on their similarities in spite of any differences.

Prema had left the shrine today intending to protect it from those wishing to do it harm. While she had failed to dissuade them, she had made a new friend whom she saved from a bad situation. That, she counted as the true victory today.

##########

Once his daughter got an idea in her mind, it became difficult to sway her with just words. Haruto Kannagi therefore decided to send someone trustworthy to keep watch and stop her from doing anything reckless if necessary. Priestess Satomi Kurusu was a logical choice given their friendship. In some ways, she was more of a parent to Prema than he was able to be.

He wanted to speak with Prema as soon as she returned. What he was not expecting was for her to start telling him everything immediately upon entering the room. There were three reasons contributing to why he did not forcefully interrupt this. The room was soundproof, so no one would be able to hear her lament. She was also aware of this, going from despondent to composed if resigned by the end. Third, he knew there were times when you needed to let things out, and doing so before him was acceptable.

"There is no excusing my actions today, father," she spoke. "No matter what good came from this, I still may have aggravated this situation. I am prepared for whatever consequences you deem fit."

Haruto was certain that Prema was exaggerating her own failings as she was wont to. He would have to speak to Priestess Satomi later to get her side. For now, he wanted to know one thing from Prema. "I hope you learned not everyone can be reasoned with." The whole reason why he allowed her to do this, in hopes she would learn that lesson.

She vaguely nodded, but was more dumbstruck than anything. "That is all?" his daughter asked. "Are you not concerned of their threats?"

The head priest smiled. He did not have reason to genuinely smile often. "Prema, our shrine has faced criticism in the past. We've been accused of worse things by more influential people. They are just a group of teenagers looking to take on a shrine that's endured over eight centuries. From that alone I know they'll be a minor concern at best." He had noticed them in the audience on that day. The reason why he had chosen to pay them no heed, besides not wanting to give them the attention they craved, was not feeling a need to do so.

He was curious however, which is where allowing Prema to act had benefits. "In any case, now that I know what their issue is, I can shut them down before they even act."

"What is the problem they have with us?"

"Adult matters. Nothing that you should be concerned about." He waved her away. "You can head off now. I'll be speaking to Priestess Satomi later. Whether or not you face any consequences from this will depend on her recount."

He went back to the paper he was working on. Yet Prema did not leave, placing her hands on the desk. "Father, please. Your not telling me is only magnifying my worries. If you cannot be honest with your own daughter, then who can you be honest with? I wish to know this, so that my own concerns can be at ease!" She stepped back in realization of her audacity. She shut her eyes hard and tensed up, forcing herself to continue pressing the subject. "I know that I should trust you implicitly. I know that you had a good reason for this, but your evasiveness is not helping me! Please, just...let me know!"

There she went again. This had been happening since she had become a teenager. Haruto could understand. He was like he was at her age, wishing for more freedom and involvement in matters. Unlike him, Prema did not seem to understand you could not do things for the sake of it.

He weighed his options. Prema had just learned a harsh lesson about the world. Having an even bigger one to digest might prove overwhelming. Yet much of her anxiety was stemming from an amoral decision he made. He was unconcerned how those kids learned of it, but they evidently told Prema in vague terms. Her imagination was running amok. Perhaps it was best to clear the air, and explain his side before she inevitably found out.

Haruto opened a drawer. He kept things he was actively working on in his desk. "It was not as easy to secure this location as I led you to believe," he started. "The Director of Land Development rejected our relocation here. She said we were not what Veilstone was looking for." He retrieved a blue binder, flipped through it to find the right spot, and opened it in front of her. "Mary Ardington, age 46." On the pages was a photo of a stern brown-haired woman, various clippings, and personal notes. "Comes from a family of American immigrants. Unmarried, no children, but with other family in the region. Upper middle class. Holds a master's degree in economics." He paused briefly. "A Ceutholic fundamentalist."

Prema's face flashed with realization. "Oh."

"The implications are obvious. So I went over her head and spoke with the mayor. He initially dismissed me, saying that he trusted Ms. Ardington to make the right decisions for the sake of the city. He'd hired her to help the city's failing economy."

"Did you...threaten him?"

Haruto glared at his daughter, making her shrink back. She had never been that presumptuous before.

"Prema."

"Y-Yes?"

He pointed at the woman's picture. "What can you tell me about this person?"

Prema leaned over his desk. Reading body language and presentation was one of the many things priests and priestesses of the Kannagi Shrine were taught. This also augmented spiritual abilities when it came to reading Pokemon. "Well, her eyes are in a frowning position despite her mouth, so she is probably an unhappy person." Haruto nodded. Correct. "Her hair is tied back perfectly, so cleanliness is very important to her." Also correct, but irrelevant. Prema tilted her head as she studied the photo further. "Given her clothing, I suspect she follows a set of modesty standards." Obvious. "Thin lips, meaning..."

Haruto slammed a finger down. Prema nearly flinched. "The jagged cross," he said. Was she disregarding that because he had already said she was Ceutholic? Or did she just fail to notice? "You need to pay attention to apparel as well. Don't make assumptions about someone without clear reason like this. Why would I ever threaten another person?"

"Yes, father..." she weakly replied.

With that, he resumed. "How she spoke to me and seeing her wearing that. That is how my suspicions were first aroused and what compelled me to ask some of of our contacts to run a background check. During the course of it they found something interesting." He turned the page. "Anna Ardington, owner of the Exca-Gift Shop. Had recently received a lease here, moving from Oreburgh." Prema blinked and snapped to attention. Good, she was understanding the implications. "So why a simple gift shop over a major shrine, which would generate tourism and bring other benefits? As it turns out, she had been using her position strictly for the benefit of friends and family. After the mayor dug this up himself, she was swiftly fired and replaced."

Haruto himself had thought that Ms. Ardington had rejected the shrine due to religious bias, just from her tone, word choices, and the look in her eyes. The revelation that her corruption ran deeper than that was a surprise, however.

"Is that what you did?" Prema asked, appearing relieved. "Is that why that group, Youths Against Mistaken Society, is upset at us?"

It was possible they were up in arms about someone losing her job because of him. Yet there was another possibility as well. "What those teen activists may be upset over is what I did after. I was not happy about how we had been treated, and made that very clear to the mayor." He turned the binder to the next relevant part. "So he made me a deal: keep lull about this little scandal of his - he already went through one in the year already - and we'd get our new location with move-in partially covered."

As he expected, his daughter was aghast. "So you are covering for him?" She did not even read what was on the papers.

"Prema," he sternly spoke. "Few know this, and fewer still will admit this: the adult world can be an ugly place. There are times when you need to do things you'd rather not or work with those you disagree with." He softened his tone as he continued, "It may help you to think of this not as casting your ethics aside, but as making compromises."

"But...why not remain ethical to begin with!?"

"Corruption is unfortunately ingrained in society. This does not mean you have to be corrupt yourself to succeed, but you need to be accepting of the fact that others might be. You sometimes do need to stand against it, lest you be pushed around. But if you go too hard against the flow, you'll reach same endpoint: a lack of success." A thought occurred to him, and he smiled once more. "If you want a perfect example, take those teenage activists. They speak out so often against minor issues, that few can take them seriously. They likely have many enemies, and few allies."

Prema slowly nodded, though kept her gaze trained on the floor. Haruto folded the binder and stood up.

"I can see you're having trouble wrapping your head around this. We'll talk more about it as you get older." He walked over to his daughter and gave her a hug. He did not give her enough of these, and now was an appropriate time. He patted her on the back as she weakly returned it. "For now, just remember. The world is not black and white."

"I know..."

"Get some rest for now. You've had a long day."

Breaking off the embrace, Prema silently nodded and left.

Haruto sat back in his chair and sighed. He hoped that wherever Lisa was, she saw that and approved. He found difficulty balancing his duties with his daughter. Without a partner in his life, he had to fill both roles. Though shrinemates as Priestess Satomi could fill in for Prema, it was not the same as having an actual parent.

That was his daughter's first taste of the cruelty of the world. It was something she would have to know eventually. A harsh fact of how society works that many go through their lives without knowing, even when they run afoul of it personally. He could only pray she could handle it when the time came.

##########

A week later on July 6th, Prema found herself tending to the flowers outside the shrine with Nariya. Her father had assigned this upon finding out of her moment of weakness, which she humbly accepted. If she had not been punished for her actions, she would have self-assigned penance. If only to take her mind off matters.

This was her first chance to truly speak with her new friend, an opportunity that Nariya was all too happy to take despite the manual labor. The tall girl said she was just happy they could ‘hang out’ together.

"Hey!" her friend blurted. "Um, forgot to say this, but thanks so much for helping me get away from that, Prem...um," She ruffled her wiry hair with embarrassment. "I mean, Lady Kannagi."

Prema looked up. She looked around. No one else was within earshot. "If I may be honest with you, it has always felt impersonal when someone refers to me as that. As we are friends and close in age, you may call me Prema personally if it suits you." Her other friend did so, though that was more from a lack of knowing, and later on, caring.

"But it'd be impolite to call someone debatably apotheosized anything else!" Nariya protested.

"It would be a bit much to call me that as friends, though I suppose it would be considered improper by society to refer to me in a casual fashion." Nariya had decided to join the shrine, and would surely be scolded by anyone else if caught referring to the future head priestess by her first name. "Perhaps something polite yet informal?"

"Then, is _contessa_ all right?"

"Contessa?" Was that word even English or Japanese?

"It's an old Italian term. It literally means countess, but can sometimes refer to any woman of high standing." Nariya grinned. "Such as yourself."

Prema could only chuckle. "You appear to have a wide vocabulary."

"I like reading the dictionary, and sometimes the thesaurus too. My mom has a big Dwebble's Dictionary at home that I like to open and read." She started to fidget. "Actually, I've been thinking of getting all the Oxword volumes, but they're so hard to find and cost so much."

"In any event, that term would likely prove confusing to others." To use an old Italian term to reference someone that had Japanese roots was likely unfitting as well.

Nariya sighed. "Ohh..."

"That is not to say you did poorly by researching it," she assured her friend. "Perhaps you should go with something more simple?"

After a moment's thought, she asked, "So just Lady Prema? Would that be okay?"

Her title of Lady alongside her first name? It had a pleasant ring to it. "That is a compromise which I am all right with." She imagined that few in the shrine would take issue, too.

"Okay. Lady Prema!"

They were quiet for several minutes after as they continued to work on the garden. They had been plucking weeds for the past ten minutes. It was something they could not have the Pokemon help with. Most were unable to identify them, and those that did lacked the dexterity to remove them. The two had to wear long gloves and sleeves to protect their arms as they reached in, and overalls to keep themselves clean. 

"So..." Nariya had something on her mind. "Um, you don't mind I have autism?"

Prema was taken by surprise at that admission. "You have autism?"

"You didn't notice some of the weird things I was doing?"

Prema shook her head. "No. Does it truly matter, however?"

"It does to some people!" Nariya moped. "I got made fun of in school a lot. Especially before I met Louis and Mariko. Even when they were defending me, there were still some people who called me a weirdo or a freak or other words I won't mention!" She pressed her fingers together. "Like the r-word."

Prema huffed. She did not know anything about this condition. She had something to say about it regardless. "Your habits do not matter to me. Nor will it to anyone here. The only thing that truly matters is that you have a good heart."

Nariya gasped. It was as though she was shocked she got such a simple reply. "Thanks, Lady Prema."

Prema nodded and smiled back. That was strange. She did not see anything from Nariya to indicate abnormal behavior, let alone any that should be unacceptable by society's standards. Perhaps it would be a conversation topic for another time.

"I started reading _Sonzaitoku_ , by the way!" Nariya declared. Their shrine's main writings. "You helped me, so I'm going to do my best to help you!"

Prema suddenly felt guilty. Was Nariya doing this to repay a perceived debt after all? "You do not need to. Your friendship is enough for me."

"It's okay, I like some of the stuff in there too," she assured. "It makes a lot of sense! All those myths and tales from the days of yore that still hold true today about how to treat other people! It's no wonder the full name means the Virtue of Existence!"

With how good Nariya was with words, knowing what _Sonzai Bitoku_ meant came as no surprise. There were other aspects to the book as well, but she understood the main point of it. "So long as you are happy to do so, I will not question it further." So Nariya was not doing it strictly for helping her escape her situation a week earlier. That was a small comfort.

A thought abruptly came to her. Prema had been at a loss of what to think about her father's actions, trying to get around it by not thinking of it. However, Nariya was her friend, and already knew due to being a former member of YAMS. She could speak of this with her, and get an honest opinion.

"Nariya," she spoke up. "You are aware of what my father did, are you not?"

The tall blinked. It took her a moment to remember. "Oh yes, the thing with the mayor!" So she did know the full story.

"What did you think of it?" Prema asked. "Was it right?" She in particular wanted to know how Nariya felt as it related to the deal she was made. YAMS said they would not speak of the incident if she did what they asked. Was her father agreeing to keep quiet when posed with the mayor's offer a comparable thing?

Nariya considered this for over ten seconds before shaking her head. "Sorry," she said. "I don't know much about business or religious stuff to say if it really is. The others were mad, but one of them had a good reason and the other two, well." She hesitated, and as if flustered to be saying it outright, meekly said, "They get mad at anything."

Prema could only sigh in acceptance. Of course she wouldn't. No one could. As the future head priestess of one of the most respected shrines in the country, she stood among the highest echelons of society. There were few in a similar position, and even fewer still who could understand the pressure she was under. She could not speak about these concerns with anyone. It would be poor for her image to show uncertainty. She needed to maintain outward strength, for the shrine could not stand without a powerful leader. And there was no escaping that duty: as she was the only heir left, she would lead the shrine someday.

On her mind was how her father was not as upstanding as she believed, but how right was he about this? Those within the shrine were likely to just accept it without question, and she could not go speaking of it to those outside it to get their opinions. What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to feel? How should she feel?

She was painfully aware there was no one could help her with those answers.

##########

That night, Prema sat alone in her room. More than that, she felt alone. As much as she would have wished to sleep over at Nariya's or in a commons area, she knew that was out of the question. She had pushed her worries aside during the week, yet they had come flooding back today.

Maybe above all, Prema's biggest concern was how she would handle matters upon taking leadership of the shrine. What was the difference between right and wrong? What would be acceptable, and what would be going too far? She would prefer to remain as honest as possible, but if her father's words held true, there would be times where she would need to do some things she would rather not. However, she also did not want to make a grave mistake like Hana Mitsutri did 75 years ago. That shifted religion in the country forever, to no one's benefit.

The green-haired girl looked at her clock. 11:31pm. She accepted not getting to sleep any time soon. It was like this a week ago too, whereupon she eventually ended up collapsing from sheer exhaustion and oversleeping. That could not happen again. She needed to do something to take her mind off this.

She eyed her radio. Though she loved listening to the news to get a view of the world outside her bubble, she had been avoiding it lately. She did not want to chance augmenting her worries by hearing something about their shrine. At the moment however, she felt they could not get any worse.

She scooted over to turn it on just in time to catch a report that was beginning. "Turning to regional news now. Controversy is continuing to come out of the Sunyshore City Gym after an investigation by authorities."

Prema snapped upright. Sunyshore's Gym? She turned up the radio and sat closer.

\---

As the report went on, she smiled. There was a moment where it made her laugh. By the time it ended, she felt much better. It was only a distraction, yet it did so much. It reminded her that these issues were things she did not have to think about for a while yet. She was young. There was plenty of time to prepare for her future and get her mind in order between now and the time she would head the shrine.

Hearing the report reminded her of something else as well, which she had nearly forgotten in the chaos she had gone through. The future head priestess got up to sit at her desk, retrieving a pencil and sheet of paper from within its cabinet. She began writing a letter.

_To be continued..._


End file.
